Untill Death Take Us Apart
by Hikary Cresenti Ravenia
Summary: Fanfic kali ini bercerita tentang 3 orang sahabat,yang sangat dekat.Namun mereka terpaksa berpisah dan persahabatan mereka berahir dengan kematian pada mereka bertiga.Dan kematian tersebut benar-benar tragis. Penasaran? silahkan baca RnR pliss. Dont be silent readers!
1. Chapter 1

"**Untill Death Take Us Apart"**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti**

**730**

**Disclaimer :Sampai Aizen terlahir kembali,dan Yamamoto koid,Bleach tetap punya Tite Kubo!Lagu disini juga milik penyanyi masing-masing .**

**Rated : M for Violence,Bloody(maybe),and many other things**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort/Tragedy**

**Warning :Chara death, **

**Hope U enjoyed it...**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Fanfic kali ini bercerita tentang 3 orang sahabat,yang sangat mereka terpaksa berpisah dan persahabatan mereka berahir dengan kematian pada mereka kematian tersebut benar-benar tragis.**

**Dimulai dengan kematian Hisagi Shuuhei di kamar apartemenya,dengan lagu Gloomy Sunday. Dan selanjutnya kematian Kaien Shiba dalam kecelakaan setelah mendengar lagu Listen to the terahir kematian Kuchiki Rukia,dengan terjun ke Jurang untuk menyusul kedua teman atau lebih tepatnya sahabatnya,dan meninggalkan keluarga serta teman-temanya.**

**Penasaran? Silahkan baca**

**Chapter 1:Prologue**

**Chapter 2: Gloomy Sunday(The Died of Hisagi Shuuhei)**

**Chapter 3:Listen to the Rain(A goodbye letter from Kaien Shiba)**

**Chapter 4:Nothing can be Explained!(Sayonara,Kuchiki Rukia)**

**Chapter 5:Epilogue**

"**Nothing Eternal,especially a just a matter of time that,our soul will left our body and go to the place for Rest."**

"**It`s better for me to hurt than see ,a tear comes from your I better for me to leave you,than see you weeping on I felt more guiltyand I can`t stop Blaming my self, if you weeping,especially the cause of it was Me."By:Hisagi Shuuhei**

"**Rain,please take this pain,and guide me to find him. I want to follow him because without him,I`m nothing than just an Air,or a dust.I`ll do anything to find him,even my feet is unable to walk,and my eyes unable to see,or even untill my heart stop beating! I promise I will find him,no matter what it cost."By:Shiba Kaien**

"**My life is empty,without you my you angry to me,it`s fine, and it`s the best,than you leave me alone here,with just only you can erase all my pain,and discomfort feeling from my heart." By:Kuchiki Rukia**

"**Here we are,together again,share this hurt feeling,pain and matter what happen We all promise to stay together no matter what!We all will Cryin and Laugh Together,and no one can separate us."**


	2. Gloomy Sunday

**"Untill Death Take Us Apart"**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti**

**730**

**Disclaimer :Sampai Aizen terlahir kembali,dan Yamamoto koid,Bleach tetap punya Tite Kubo!**

**Rated : M for Violence,Bloody(maybe),and many other things**

**Genre :Tragedy/Hurt/comfort**

**Warning :Chara death,yang di bold adalah lirik lagu**

**Hope U enjoyed it...**

**"Gloomy Sunday"**

**(Hisagi Pov`s and normal Pov`s in the end)**

**Sunday is Gloomy**

**The Hours are slumberless**

**Dearest the Shadow**

**I live with Numbless**

Hari masih pukul 6 pagi,dinginya udara pagi membangunkanku dari kelamnya malam. Saat akan bangun aku meringis,karena kepalaku terasa sakit. Aku sepenuhnya sadar,seharusnya aku,tidak perlu minum sake sebanyak itu,Tapi yang menjadi pikiranku hanyalah bagaimana agar aku bisa melupakan semuanya,bagaimana caranya untuk mengikhlaskanya bersama orang lain,dan bagaimana cara untuk menata dan memulai kehidupanku yang baru. Aku mengerjapkan mataku,memperhatikan sekelilingku. Kamarku yang biasanya rapi,kali ini bagaikan kapal pecah. Namun aku tidak punya inisiatif untuk merapikanya,dan membiarkan nya begitu saja. Bagaimana aku bisa menata semuanya,jika pikiranku saat ini kacau,cahaya kehidupanku tertutupi oleh gelapnya malam,dan hatiku telah tenggelam ke dasar samudra yang tak berahir.

**Little white flower will never awaken you**

**Not where the dark coach of sorrow has taken you**

**Angels have no tought of returning to you**

**Would they be angry if I joining you? Gloomy Sunday..**

Lagu ini,"Gloomy Sunday"menemani pagiku,sebuah lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Bjork,dan penyanyi lainya,yang sudah meninggal. Saat ku baca di internet,lagu ini menyebabkan kasus kematian sebanyak 100 kasus. Ntah apa alasanku sebenarnya mendengarkan lagu ini? Aku sendiri tak tau. Tapi satu hal yang pasti irama dan liriknya dapat menenangkan hatiku yang telah remuk dan hancur ini. Dan berkat lagu ini juga,aku bisa merelakanya pergi bersama orang lain.

**Gloomy is Sunday,with shadow I spend it all**

**My heart and I have deacide it all**

**Soon there`ll be prayers**

**And candless are lit,I know**

Aku menghela nafas,perlahan tapi pasti aku semakin merelakanya,meskipun hati ini sakit,tapi tidak ada cara lain lagi. Semuanya telah berahir,kenangan yang ada di masa lalu tidak akan kembali,manis pahitnya yang kita jalani bersama tidak akan terulang untuk kedua kalinya. Lalu aku meraih handphone ku yang tergeletak di samping tempat tidurku. Lalu aku mengetik sebuah pesan kepada malaikat kecilku yang baru saja mendapatkan pacar. Aku senang karena dengan ini ia tidak sendirian lagi.

To: Kuchiki Rukia

Rukia,maksudku,Kuchiki-san selamat kau bisa meraih kebahagiaan mu.

Dan aku akan selalu bahagia atas banyak.

Sayonara,my little to see u again in another U

Setelah itu aku mengirim pesan tersebut. Setelah terkirim aku langsung mematikan Hpku.

**Let them not weep,let them know that I`m glad to go**

**Death is a dream,For in death I`m Caressing you**

**With the last breath of my soul**

**I`m bleesing you,Gloomy Sunday**

Lalu aku meletakkan Hp tersebut,ditempatnya. Dengan begini ia akan berbahagia,pikirku dalam hati. Lalu aku segera ke kamar mandi dan merapikan penampilanku,lalupergi menuju ke rumah sahabatku,Shiba Kaien. Rumahnya hanya beberapa blok dari Apartemenku,jadi cukup dengan berjalan kaki. Lalu aku memencet bel di pintu rumahnya.

"Eh,Elo,gw pikir siapa?ayo masuk,"kata Kaien membuka pintu

"Iya kai,"

Lalu aku mengikutinya masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"His,gw ikut sedih ya,atas.."

"Udahlah,Kai. Gak usah dibahas lagi `kay,lagian gw udah bisa ngerelain dia,"kataku tersenyum

"Sorry,"kata Kaien menggaruk kepalanya

"Udah,lagian gw mau ngucapin terimakasih. Terimakasih karena lo udah mau jadi sahabat gw selama ini,apalagi gw udah nganggap lo kayak saudara gw sendiri."

"Lo berlebihan,His. Lagian lo ngomong apaan sih? Kayak orang yang bakalan pergi jauh aja,"kata Kaien

"Maybe,Kai,"jawabku singkat

"Eh?Apa lo bilang,His?!"kata Kaien kaget

"Haha,gw becanda kog,Kai. Just kidding bro`"kataku tertawa

"Dasar! Elo bener-bener dah."kata Kaien keki sambil meninju pelan pundakku.

Lalu kami terus bercerita hingga hari pun mulai sore.

"Ya udah,Kai. Gw pulang dulu,"kataku pamit pada Kaien

"Eh,iya His."

"Sayonara,Kai."kataku tersenyum

"Baka! Yang bener Jyaa nee,His,"kata Kaien

Aku hanya tersenyum,lalu segera berlalu.

'Gommen,ne Aniki. Maybe this is our last meeting. I wish to see you again in another life. Sayonara.'kataku berbisik sambil menggigit bibir bawahku agar air mataku tidak mengalir. Lalu aku mampir ke sebuah counter Hp dan membeli sebuah kartu pulsa,lalu pulang ke Apartemenku.

Saat masuk ke apartemen,air mataku kembali mengalir,bukan karena sakit akibat dari bibirku yang berdarah,tapi karena perasaanku yang semakin kacau. Aku menghidupkan lagu Gloomy Sunday itu lagi kemudian meraih Hp ku dan mengeluarkan kartu Hpku lalu mengaktifkan kartu Hp tersebut.

**Dreaming**

**I was only dreaming**

**I awake and find you asleep**

**In the deep of my heart Here-**

Lalu aku membuka laci meja belajarku dan mengambil pisau cutter,sebuah buku notes,dan pena aku mulai menulis

**"It`s better for me to hurt than see ,a tear comes from your I better for me to leave you,than see you weeping on I felt more guiltyand I can`t stop Blaming my self, if you weeping,especially the cause of it was Me."By:Hisagi Shuuhei**

Lalu aku mengetik SMS

To: Shiba Kaien

Aniki, ni Arigatou.

Gw senang bisa kenal dengan lo,dan gw kepengen bisa selalu berada di dekat lo.

Tapi maafin gw. Gw harus pergi,gw gak bisa bilang. tolong lo jangan hawatirkan gw.

Sayonara,Aniki. Wish we meet again in another life.

Setelah itu aku mengambil cutter tersebut,dan mulai mengiris urat nadi di kedua pergelangan tanganku,lalu memotong urat nadi di leherku kemudian mengirim pesan tersebut. Lalu aku kembali meraih notes tersebut,aku tersenyum melihat notes itu untuk terahir kalinya. Dengan nafas terengah-engah dan rasa sakit yang mengalir di sepanjang tubuhku,aku tersenyum. Menikmati sisa hidupku,lalu aku memejamkan mataku,samar-samar aku mendengar Hp ku berbunyi dan lagu Gloomy Sunday yang menantar kepergianku. Hingga seluruhnya menjadi gelap.

**Darling**

**I hope that my dream has`not haunted you**

**My heart is telling you**

**How much I wanted you**

**End...**

**Omake!**

Keesokan harinya...

"Hisa.. His.. Aduh,kemana sih dia?"kata seorang cowok berambut hitam keunguan,Shiba Kaien. Dia benar-benar hawatir karena dari kemarin sms dan telpon gak ada yang di angkat ataupun oleh di balas oleh Hisagi. Karena itu ia pun menuju ke apartemen Hisagi karena hawatir.

"Kai.."

"Eh,Ruki?Lo ngapain ke sini?"kata Kaien kaget saat melihat seorang cewek dengan rambut pendek,dan mata violet.

"Gw hawatir sama Hisagi,lo sendiri?"

"Gw juga,aduh His!Hisa!"kata Kaien yang masih mengetuk pintu.

"Apa dia pergi?"

"Gak tau,juga,Eh,gak terkunci."

Lalu Kaien dan Rukia pun memasuki kamar Hisagi.

"His,ah elo,bangun woi!His!"kata Kaien yang mengguncangkan tubuh Hisagi yang terbaring di tempat tidur

"Aduh,kog gelap ya,eh,ini apa,"kata Rukia saat sebuah cairan menempel di tangannya. Lalu ia memperhatikan cairan tersebut,dan langsung menjerit.

"Kya!"

"Ada apaRuki?"kata Kaien kaget

"Da-da-darah.."kata Rukia terbata-bata

"Eh,loh,kog gua juga?"lalu Kaien menghidupkan lampu ruangan itu dan...

Di tempat tidur itu terbaring Hisagi yang sudah tidak bernyawa,darah membasahi tempat tidur hingga menetes ke lantai.

"Astaga,His!Hisa!Lo kenapa,His!"kata Kaien histeris sambil menguncangkan tubuh Hisagi

Terlihat bekas irisan di daerah leher,dan kedua pergelangan tanganya. Darah kering masih ada di pergelangan tanganya. Lalu tiba-tiba lagu Gloomy Sunday kembali berbunyi.

**Gloomy Sunday**

**It`s absolutely Gloomy Sunday**

**Sunday...**

"Kai,bagaimana Hisa bisa mendapatkan lagu ini?"kata Rukia takut

"Gw juga gak tau,Ruki,"kata Kaien menunduk

"Hisagi..."

"Hisa,kenapa semuanya harus berahir seperti ini?! Harusnya gw sadar! Kalau ada sesuatu dengan lo. Coba aja kemarin gw,langsung nyusul elo,mungkin.. mungkin.. "Kaien terdiam air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Kai,sabar."kata Rukia memeluk Kaien

"Ini salah gw,Ruki. Seharusnya kemarin gw sadar,kalau dia kemarin,kemarin dia mengatakan hal-hal tentang kepergian dan semacamnya,gw pikir dia bercanda,ternyata..."

"Sabar ya,Kai. Eh,ini apa?"kata Rukia melihat sebuah notes yang berada di kantong jaket Hisagi.

"Eh?"

Lalu mereka pun melihat notes tersebut,lalu Rukia langsung menangis.

"Hisa! Bego lo!"kata Kaien

Lalu ahirnya siang itu diadakan pemakaman untuk Hisagi Shuuhei,yang telah tenang di alamnya.

**~FIN~**

Yey!chapter ini selesai juga,meskipun berahir tragis. Sorry kalau Hurt comfortnya atau tragedynya gak kerasa,ini pertama kalinya saya bikin cerita kayak gini.

Mind to Read and Review?


	3. Listen To the Rain

**"Untill Death Take Us Apart"**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti**

**730**

**Disclaimer :Sampai Aizen terlahir kembali,dan Yamamoto koid,Bleach tetap punya Tite Kubo!Lagu disini juga milik penyanyi masing-masing .**

**Rated : M for Violence,Bloody(maybe),and many other things**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort/Tragedy**

**Warning :Chara death, **

**Hope U enjoyed it...**

**Listen To The Rain**

**(Kaien Shiba Pov`s and Normal Pov`s in the end)**

**(Rain)**

**Listen listen**

**Listen listen**

**Listen listen**

Hari ini aku sengaja tidak masuk sekolah. Tidak ada gunanya aku belajar kalau pikiranku kacau begini. Apalagi sahabatku atau lebih tepatnya saudara angkatku Hisagi Shuuhei,baru saja meninggaldengan Tragis gara-gara lagu Gloomy Sunday.

'Hari ini pasti akan hujan lebat' gumamku,saat melihat ke luar,cuaca mendung,kilat dan petir saling menyambar-nyambar. Pertanda sebentar lagi hujan akan turun dengan derasnya.

**Listen (Listen) listen (listen)**

**Listen (Listen) listen (listen)**

**Listen (Listen) listen (listen)**

**Listen (Listen) listen (listen)**

Lagu Evanescene,Listen to the Rain,yang saat ini ku dengarkan cocok dengan apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Tiba-tiba hujan mulai turun dari rintik-rintik hingga mulai deras,bagaikan badai yang memporak-porandakan hatiku yang sudah berantakan ini,dan menambah luka dalam hatiku yang galau dan hancur ini. Aku terpuruk dalam kegelapan yang tak ada ahir.

'His,napa lo harus pergi,His?Gw hancur tanpa Lo,gw hampa tanpa kehadiran lo,gw sakit,His jika gak melihat lo. Kenapa lo tega banget sama gw?His,gw kangen sama lo,Gw rindu akan senyuman lo yang bego itu. His,lo balik dong,ya,'Bisikku.

Mungkin pernyataan gila cocok untukku,apalagi aku masih mengharapkan orang yang telah mati untuk kembali. Tapi,seandainya saja,aku bisa bertemu lagi denganya,aku takkan meninggalkanya lagi. Diluar Angin mulai bertiup kencang,sangat kencang. Tapi tak kuperdulikan,karena badai dalam hatiku jauh lebih dahsyat. Aku kehilangan sosoknya,sosok adik yang selalu tersenyum,dan tertawa. Aku kehilangan,sangat kehilangan. Sosok jahilnya,dan semuanya,kini hanya yang tersisa sebuah Memori,sebuah kenangan,yang akan selalu terekam dalam kepalaku.

**Listen to each drop of rain(listen listen)**

**Whispering secret in vain(listen listen)**

**Frantically searching for someone to hear**

**Their story before they hit the ground**

Aku berbaring di tempat tidur. Rasa penyesalan masih berada dalam hatikudan pikiranku. 'Seandainya saja saat itu aku.. Seandainya saja.. ' kata-kata tersebut terngiang dalam ingatanku. Aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk menyalahkan diriku sendiri.

'Kenapa saat itu gw gak langsung aja nyusul dy?padahal gw ngerasa aneh,tapi kenapa gak gw lakuin?Seandainya saja saat itu gw nyusul dy,pasti dy masih tetap disini,dan mungkin sampai saat ini gw masih bisa melihat senyumanya dan..'

Aku terdiam air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipiku.

'Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi?Harusnya gw tau,kalau dia benar-benar kecewa,sangat kecewa malahan. Tapi kenapa malam itu dia tersenyum?Kenapa?!His,lo tau,lebih baik gw yang terluka dari pada melihat elo begitu,His. Kenapa waktu itu gw masih gak sadar,kalau lo merasa terpukul,gw memang gak bisa jadi orang yang ngertiin lo, gw,His...'

Lalu aku meraih notes tersebut,entah apa yang kupikirkan,mungkin hanya sebagai pelampiasan,ku tulis sesuatu di notes tersebut. Beberapa saat tanpa sadar aku terlelap.

**Please don`t let go**

**Can we stay for a while**

**It`s just too hard to say goodbye**

**Listen to the rain**

Saat bangun aku kaget dan melihat sekelilingku yang benar-benar sangat familiar. Entah bagaimana aku bisa di sini,di tempat ini. Tempat yang membuatku rindu sekaligus tempat yang bisa membuatku menangis. Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka,seseorang cowok berambut hitam keunguan masuk,dengan langkah gontai,ia langsung menghempaskan diri di tempat tidurnya tersebut. Aku bisa melihat air mata yang mengalir dari mata abu-abunya itu,dan terus mengalir membasahi pipinya. Aku ingin sekali menghiburnya,namun aku tak bisa,karena dia juga tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Lalu ia pun terlelap dalam kesedihanya itu. Tak lama matahari pun bersinar,ia bangun dan mengerjapkan matanya. Lalu dengan langkah gontai ia menyetel sebuah lagu,Gloomy Sunday. Setelah itu ia duduk di tempat tidurnya,tatapanya kosong. Aku benar-benar ingin sekali menghiburnya tapi,sekali lagi aku tak bisa. Lalu ia meraih Hpnya yang tergeletak di meja,lalu mengirim tidak tau entah kepada siapa dia mengirim SMS tersebut. Setelah itu ia tersenyum pahit,ia kembali menghela nafas,lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur dan menenggelamkan diri di dalam selimutnya. Setelah beberapa saat ia bangun lalu segera menukar pakaianya dan pergi ke saat setelah itu,ia kembali. Aku bisa melihat darah dari bibirnya,air matanya sudah tak bisa di bendungnya. Aku semakin prihatin,ternyata kedatanganya saat itu hanya untuk mengucapkan perpisahan yang terahir kalinya. Lalu ia kembali meraih Hpnya dan membuka kartu hpnya lalu menggantinya dengan yang baru dan mematahkan kartu yang lama. Lalu ia kembali mengetik SMS setelah itu,ia meletakkan Hp tersebut di tempat tidur dan mengambil sebuah cutter dan buku Notes beserta pena dari laci meja belajarnya.

"HISA!Jangan,HIS!Berhenti!"Aku berusaha berteriak sekuat mungkin dan berusaha menghentikanya, namun semuanya sia-sia,aku tidak bisa memegang tanganyadan juga ia tidak mendengarkanku. Ia memejamkan matanya lalu tersenyum untuk yang teradir kalinya,kemudian berbisik.

"Aniki.. Gommen ne,maaf karena gw gak bisa cerita ke elo. Gw hanya gak mau kalau gw jadi beban pikiran lo. Gw sayang ma lo,Aniki. Cuma lo satu-satunya orang yang ngertiin gw,tapi sekali lagi maaf .Keputusan dan tekad gw udah bulat. Makasih atas ."

Setelah menulis sesuatu di memo tersebut. Ia mulai mengambil cutter tersebut dan mengiris kedua pergelangan tanganya. Lalu ia meringis,saat darah segar mulai mengalir,kemudian meraih Hpnya dan mengirim SMS tersebut. Lalu meletakkan Hp tersebut di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia kembali mengiris atau lebih tepatnya memotong kedua pergelangan tanganya,lalu memotong lehernya. Darah mulai mengalir dari tubuhnya yang terluka. Aku tidak sanggup!Sungguh tidak sanggup!

"HISA!"

Lalu aku terbangun dari tidurku,detak jantungku tak karuan. Semuanya terlalu mengerikan!terlalu mengerikan!Saat ku lihat jam di kamarku,waktu menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Hujan telah berhenti,dengan langkah gontai aku segera bersiap-siap dan menuju ke sekolah. Di perjalanan sudah hampir 4 kali aku menabrak orang-orang untung aku segera sadar dan berhasil menghindar. Masih ku dengar makian orang-orang tersebut padaku,tapi tak ku pedulikan dan terus menuju ke sekolah. Setelah mermarkir motor aku segera menuju kelas,keramaian pagi ini sedikitpun tak menarik perhatianku. Aku duduk di tempat dudukku. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"Hoi!Kai!Kemana lo kemarin?"tanya seseorang berambut biru,Grimmjow Jagerjaques.

"Sakit,"kataku singkat.

"Sakit apaan?kenapa lo gak SMS gw?"

"Sorry,gw lupa,"kataku singkat.

Aku yakin,Grimmjow pasti curiga dengan sikap ku yang cuek,seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi,aku sedang tidak mood untuk melakukan apapun.

"Kai! Kebetulan,aduh capek gw,"kata seorang cowok berambut orange,Kurosaki Ichigo

"Ada apa?"

"Itu,si Hisa mana?dia di cari guru kesenian tuh,"kata Ichigo

"Eh,(O ya masih banyak yang gak tau tentang kepergian Hisa) Ano,Chi dy..."

"Aduh,Ichigo lama sekali,Kau!"kata Urahara sensei selaku guru Kesenian

"Maaf,sensei,"

"Ah,Kaien-kun kebetulan,Hisagi mana? Dia berhasil memenangkan lomba Piano dengan musiknya Gloomy Sunday loh,"kata Urahara

"Eh..(Jadi,Hisa memainkan lagu itu?tapi kenapa?)Ano,sensei dia.."Aku hanya menunduk dan terdiam. Aku bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskan hal ini.

"Ada apa?apa dy sakit?"tanya Ichigo

"Bukan,dia pergi... bersama lagu Gloomy Sunday,"kataku lirih

"Maksud lo apa,Kai?"gak ngerti gw?"kata Grimjow bingung

"Jangan-jangan dia meninggal ya,Kaien-kun?"tanya Urahara

"Iya,pak. 2 hari yang lalu,"kataku lirih

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?Apa dia kecelakaan,Kai?"tanya Ichigo

"Gk,dia bunuh diri,gw... Gw telat untuk menyadari dan menghentikanya,"kataku lirih

"Astaga! Kenapa bisa begini?"tanya Urahara kaget

"Ntahlah,sensei. Aku tidak tau,"kataku

"Sayang sekali padahal dia berbakat,"kata Urahara Sensei

"Hhh ya begitulah,"kataku lirih

"Kai!"

"Eh,Ruki ada apa?"

"Bego!lo kemana kemarin?"

"Sorry gw sakit,"kataku asal

"Aduh,napa lo gak SMS atau telpon! Ah,elo gw hawatir bego!"

"Sorry,"kataku singkat

Saat pulang ada telepon

"Halo,ada apa Gan?

Kai-nii gawat mom dan dad perang

Apa?! Ya udah gw kesana sekarang"

Lalu dengan motor aku segera ke Tokyo.

Setibanya disana aku langsung masuk ke rumah itu.

"Mom, dad, ada apa apa ini?"tanyaku kaget

"Kaien kami memutuskan untuk bercerai,"kata ayahku

Aku terdiam,aku benar-benar kaget tak menyangka hal tersebut akan terjadi.

"Tapi,kenapa?"tanyaku

"Ya,kami sudah tidak bisa bersama lagi,dan mungkin inilah jalan yang terbaik,"kata Ibuku

"Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi!Tidak!"Lalu aku segera berlari keluar dan pergi dengan motorku. Jantungku berdetak dengan kencang,aku shock benar-benar Shock! Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi!

Lalu tanpa sadar,dari arah berlawanan sebuah mobil truk melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi,aku tidak bisa menghindar lagi. Bisa kurasakan tubuhku terhempas cukup jauh,hingga cahaya pun mulai menghilang seiring rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku. Dan tubuhku terasa ringan sangat ringan.

**I stand alone in the storm**

**Suddenly sweet words take a hold**

**Hurry they say for you haven`t much time**

**Open your eyes to the love around you**

Saat membuka mata aku kaget,semuanya ini..

"Lo udah sadar,Kai,"kata suara yang sangat familiar bagiku

"Hisa.."

"Maafin gw,Kai. Gara-gara gw lo harus berada di sini,"kata Hisagi lirih

"His,ini bukan salah lo. Ini emang udah takdir gw,"kata Kaien

"Ayo,pergi tempat kita bukan disini,"kata Hisagi

"Iya,His."

Lalu aku pun pergi bersama Hisagi ke tempat yang sama sekali tidak ku ketahui

**End**

**Omake**

"Kaien,bangun,Kaien!"teriak ibunya

Ia benar-benar Histeris melihat keadaan anaknya yang bermandikan darah itu.

Tiba-tiba Hp Kaien berbunyi

"Halo..

Halo Kai!Lo kemana aja?Gw cari lo dirumah kog gak ada?

Maaf,ini siapa?

Eh,maaf ini ibunya Kaien ya? Kaien ada bu?

Kaien udah pergi..

Eh,apa?

Kaien dia sudah meninggal

Eh! Ibu dimana sekarang?

Tokyo..

Baik saya kesana,"

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian Rukia sampai di tempat kejadian

"Kai!Lo kenapa! Kai! Bangun!Lo tega ninggalin gw!"kata Rukia menangis

"Kamu ini.."

"Oya aku Rukia,temanya,"Rukia langsung kaget melihat apa yang dipegang Kaien,sebuah ia mengambil notes itu

**Rain,please take this pain,and guide me to find him. I want to follow him because without him,I`m nothing than just an Air,or a dust.I`ll do anything to find him,even my feet is unable to walk,and my eyes unable to see,or even untill my heart stop beating! I promise I will find him,no matter what it cost.**

** By:Shiba Kaien**

"Tidak... "katak Rukia menangis terisak.

Satu persatu teman-temanya pergi,menuju ke alamnya.

**You may feel you re alone**

**But I`m still here with you**

**You can do what you dream**

**Just listen to the Rain**

Lalu ahirnya Kaien pun dikuburkan. Rukia benar-benar shock! Sangat Shock! Apalagi baru saja ia kehilangan sahabat sekaligus orang yang dicintainya,Hisagi Shuuhei. Kini menyusul Kaien Shiba,sahabatnya,yang udah seperti kakaknya sendiri.

**~FIN~**

Yey!chapter ini selesai juga,meskipun berahir tragis. Sorry kalau Hurt comfortnya atau tragedynya gak kerasa,ini pertama kalinya saya bikin cerita kayak gini.

Mind to Read and Review?


	4. Nothing can be Explained

"**Untill Death Take Us Apart"**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti**

**730**

**Disclaimer :Sampai Aizen terlahir kembali,dan Yamamoto koid,Bleach tetap punya Tite Kubo!Lagu disini juga milik penyanyi masing-masing .**

**Rated : M for Violence,Bloody(maybe),and many other things**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort/Tragedy**

**Warning :Chara death, **

**Hope U enjoyed it...**

* * *

**Nothing Can Be Explained**

**(Rukia Pov`s and normal Pov`s in the end)**

**Lost on the way**

**No one to blame,No one to save**

**Nothing to do with the way**

**Everythings changed**

Pagi ini aku berangkat ke sekolah dengan perasaan kacau. Sangat kacau malahan. Bagaimana tidak,ke dua sahabatku baru saja pergi dengan cara yang tragis. Sangat tragis!

Setelah sampai aku melangkahkan kaki ke kelas,dan duduk sambil menyetel Mp3.

"Ruki,Ruki! Aduh.. pagi-pagi malah melamun,"kata Renji Abarai,pacarku.

Jujur rasanya kenangan itu baru saja terjadi kemarin,semuanya terasa begitu cepat. Sangat cepat malahan. Rasanya baru kemarin,aku masuk sekolah,dan mengenal mereka,ya Hisagi Shuuhei dan Kaien Shiba. Mereka emang lebih dikenal dengan julukan duo landak. Hisagi memang selalu bersikap dewasa,tapi jahil. Tidak seperti Kaien yang kekanakan dan ramah. Tapi meskipun begitu mereka adalah sahabatku,karena mereka selalu bisa membantuku. Dan rasanya baru kemarin,Hisagi membogem Renji karena bersikap kurang ajar padaku. Kemarin,semua itu hanya tinggal kenangan. Kenangan yang tak bisa untuk ku lupakan. Seluruhnya kenangan yang benar-benar manis dan pahit dalam hidupku. Jujur sampai sekarang aku masih dendam dengan Nanao,karena gara-gara dia Hisagi harus meninggal. Karena menahan rasa sakit,Hisagi mengahiri hidupnya dengan cara tragis. Sedang Kaien,ternyata ia terlalu Shock karena orang tuanya yang akan bercerai,dan ternyata terjadilah kecelakaan mereka harus pergi dengan cara seperti ini?Kenapa?!

"Rukia,lo kenapa?"tanya Tatsuki

"Eh,Tatsu,gw gak apa-apa,"kataku menyeka air mataku

"Apanya?Ada apa sebenarnya?Lo cerita dong?"kata Tatsuki

"Iya nih,Kuchiki-san,"kata Inoue

"Ren!Lo apain lagi si Ruki!Lo mau gw panggilin Kaien ma Hisa untuk nyiksa lo lagi!"kata Tatsuki

"Aduh.. Tatsu lo seneng bener nyiksa gw,"kata Renji

Tiba-tiba Grimmjow masuk dan menghampiriku sambil membawa 2 ikat bunga lili putih.

"Ruki,gw ikut sedih ya,atas semuanya,"kata Grimjow menyerahkan 2 ikat bunga tersebut

"Makasih,Grimm,"kataku menyeka air mataku

"Eh,emang ada apa Ruki?Siapa yang meninggal?"tanya Tatsuki kaget

Aku hanya diam.

"Lo belum tau ya Tatsu,itu si Hisa dan si Kaien,"kata Grimjow

"Eh,apa kapan?!"kata Tatsuki kaget

"Hisa udah 3 hari yang lalu,Kaien baru aja kemarin,"kata Grimjow

"Astaga,kog bisa?"tanya Tatsuki kaget

"Kaien karena kecelakaan kalau Hisa gw gak tau pasti,Kaien gak cerita ke gw,"kata Grimmjow

"O begitu, maafin gw,"kata Tatsuki

"Udah ini bukan salah lo Tatsu,"kataku tersenyum

"Ya udah lo jangan sedih ya,"kata Tatsuki lagi

"Iya.."kataku sambil menyeka air mata yang masih mengalir.

"Ruki, gw janji gw bakal selalu disamping lo. Gw janji,"kata Renji memelukku

"Iya,terimakasih Ren,"kata ku menangis terisak

"Ruki!"

"Eh,Ichi?ada apa?"tanyaku bingung

"Ini lo dicariin Kaien tuh,katanya dia nunggu lo di UKS,"kata Ichigo lagi

"Eh.."aku langsung kaget

"Srius lo Chi?!"kata Grimjow kaget

"Srius lah,"kata Ichigo

Aku langsung berlari ke UKS,tanpa mendengar panggilan teman-temanku.

* * *

**Lost... I feel like a little like a child who`s lost**

**A little like everything changed a lot I didn`t like all of the pain**

**Lost... confused a lot of it is hard to take and cause of it**

**Everything`s changed I thought I`d make it through the pain**

* * *

Sesampainya di UKS,suasana benar-benar hening,aku memperhatikan sekelilingku. Hingga suara yang familiar terdengar.

"Ruki.."

Aku menoleh lalu aku kaget saat melihat dua orang pria yang sangat familiar. Hisagi Shuuhei dan Shiba Kaien. Mereka hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kai,Hisa ..."kataku

"Ruki,maafin gw ya,"kata Hisagi lirih

"Ini bukan salah lo His. Gw minta maaf karena gak bisa nolongin lo nyelesain masalah lo, gw.."kataku lirih

"Ssshh... Udah,lo jangan sedih ya Ruki,"kata Hisagi tersenyum lalu memelukku erat lalu melepaskan pelukanya.

"Ruki,gw juga minta maaf,harusnya gw cerita ke elo. Tapi gw hanya gak mau kalau lo makin sedih,"kata Kaien

"Kai, harusnya lo cerita kita ini sahabat. Sahabat itu saling membantu, Gw lebih sedih kalau lo gak cerita dan nyimpan semuanya sendiri kayak gini."kataku lirih

"Maafin gw,gara-gara keegoisan gw lo harus ngalamin ini. Gw tau ini semua berat, gw minta maaf. Gw benar-benar menyesal,tapi gw bakal selalu ada di dekat lo."kata Kaien memelukku erat.

"Kai..."

"Kai, ada yang datang. Ayo,kita harus pergi. Lo gak mau kan kalau ada orang lain yang liat,"kata Hisagi

"Iya,His. "kata Kaien melepas pelukanya

"Kai,Hisa!Lo jangan pergi, gw mohon. Please.."kataku terisak

"Maaf Ruki,tapi kita harus pergi. Dunia kita berbeda. Sampai jumpa lagi,"kata Hisagi

Lalu mereka berdua menghilang.

"Tidak! Kai!Hisa! jangan tinggalin gw.."kataku menangis.

* * *

**Given the chace**

**I would happily**

**Dance on the grave**

**Of the one who shows no remorse**

* * *

"Ruki1Lo gak apa-apa?"tanya Tatsuki

"Tat,gw.."

Aku langsung pingsan.

Saat bangun,aku masih di UKS.

"Ruki!syukurlah lo udah sadar,"kata Renji sambil memelukku

"Gw dimana?"tanyaku

"Lo di UKS, Lo gak apa-apa?"tanya Renji lagi

"Gw gak apa-apa,"kataku

"Ruki,hari minggu kita jalan-jalan yuk. Gw mau supaya lo bisa merelakan semuanya ya,"kata Renji lagi

".. Iya.."

Malam harinya

Aku memperhatikan Notes yang di tinggalkan Hisagi, dan Kaien. Air mataku kembali mengalir. Semuanya terlalu berat.

'Kai,His gw tau lo bakal marah kalau gw ngelakuin ini. Tapi gw gak bisa,gw gak kuat hidup sendiri,gw merasa hampa.'kataku sambil menulis sesuatu di notes itu. Lalu tidur.

Keesokan harinya aku,Renji,Tatsuki,Ichigo,Orihime,Ishida,Grimmjow dan Nel pun pergi ke sebuah lembah yang mempunyai pemandangan yang indah dan mengagumkan.

"Ruki,lo mau kemana?"tanya Renji

"Gak,gw Cuma mau lihat pemandangan aja ,"kataku

"Ya udah gw temanin ya,"kata Renji

"Udah gw sendiri aja,gw mau sendiri dulu,"kataku

"Ya udah,lo hati-hati ya,tebingnya licin dan terjal,"kata Renji mengingatkan

"Iya.."kataku lagi sambil tersenyum.

Setelah Renji pergi aku langsung menuju ke ujung tebing dan memperhatikan pemandangan disana. Angin sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan rambutku. Aku mengeluarkan Notes dari saku ku dan meletakkanya di ujung tebing itu. Lalu aku segera melompat ke kurasakan darah mengalir dari tubuhku,setelah itu semuanya gelap.

**~FIN~**

* * *

**Omake!**

"Ren!Ruki mana?"tanya Tatsuki

"O tadi katanya dia mau jalan-jalan,"kata Renji

"Napa gak lo temanin?Lo tau kan dia itu trauma banget?!kalau dia bunuh diri gimana?!"kata Tatsuki

"Udah,gw yakin kog. Ruki gak kan ngelakuin hal itu."kata Renji

"Tapi gw hawatir,ayo kita cari,"kata Tatsuki

Lalu Tatsuki dan Renji mencari Rukia.

"Loh,kenapa ada notes di sini ?"kata Tatsuki memperhatikan notes bergambar 69 itu

"Tat,itu notesnya si Hisa.."kata Renji

"Eh..Kog bisa di sini?!"kata Tatsuki kaget

Lalu mereka melihat notes tersebut. Di halaman pertama ada tulisan Hisagi sebelum ia meninggal. Lalu di halaman ke dua tulisan Kaien sebelum ia meninggal dan di halaman ke tiga tulisan Rukia sendiri.

"Gawat!jangan-jangan dia mau bunuh diri!Ayo cepat kita cari dia!"kata Renji

"Ren..itu.."kata Tatsuki menunjuk sesuatu di dasar jurang.

"ASTAGA! RUKIA!" teriak Renji kaget saat melihat tubuh Rukia di tembus oleh batu-batu runcing di jurang tersebut. Darah mengalir dari seluruh tubuhnya.

Lalu keesokan harinya Rukia pun dikuburkan. Mereka merasa kehilangan. Agar hal tersebut tidak terjadi mereka mengubur notes yang di tinggalkan Hisagi

* * *

tersebut.

**Nothing is Plain**

**Nothing can be Explained**

**Nothing can be Explained**

**Nothing Explain**

* * *

**Fin**

Yey!chapter ini selesai juga,meskipun berahir tragis. Sorry kalau Hurt comfortnya atau tragedynya gak kerasa,ini pertama kalinya saya bikin cerita kayak gini.

Mind to Read and Review?


	5. Epilogue

"**Untill Death Take Us Apart"**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti**

**730**

**Disclaimer :Sampai Aizen terlahir kembali,dan Yamamoto koid,Bleach tetap punya Tite Kubo!Lagu disini juga milik penyanyi masing-masing .**

**Rated : M for Violence,Bloody(maybe),and many other things**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort/Tragedy**

**Warning :Chara death, **

**Hope U enjoyed it...**

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

"Semuanya maaf..."kata Rukia lirih,saat melihat acara pemakaman tersebut.

"Ruki,udahlah. Ayo pergi,"kata Hisagi

"Tapi.."kata rukia

"Ayo,gak ada gunanya lagi. Gak ada yang bisa melihat atau mendengar kita,"kata Kaien

"Lo benar,"kata Rukia

Lalu Hisagi,Kaien dan Rukia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan orang yang mereka sayangi,dan menuju ke alamnya.

* * *

**Quietly,quietly**

**Cut the curtains down**

**Blue Flames are born**

**On the dawn awakening**

**We walked and Hugged**

**Embracing a weakness**

**That know of no Defeat**

**Let`s carve an era with new fangs**

**Untill that day I meet you**

**The one I want to protect**

**I`d rather take down my enemy immediatelly**

**Than go for a long fight**

**So loved,So loved**

**That I don`t need anything else**

**I watched everything from here**

**I finish it all and lead you there**

**Just don`t let go**

**This melody of wild dance**

**It will never stop Echoing**

* * *

**THE END!**

"**Yay!tamat juga ahirnya. Mohon maaf kalau fic ini gaje bener,"kata Hikary nunduk-nunduk**

"**Dasar,endingnya ngambang!"kata Kusaka**

"**Ya gimana lagi,gw gak tau mau bikin apa lagi,"kata Hikary**

"**Dasar payah.."kata Kusaka**

"**Mind to review this gaje Fic?"**


End file.
